


The One Who Could Tame Her

by Saratonin



Series: The One Who Could Tame Her [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Background Mystrade, Don't copy to another site, F/F, M/M, Power Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Anthea meets her match





	The One Who Could Tame Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).

> This is your fault Savvy. Also - thank you very, very much.

Anthea didn’t take her eyes off her mobile as she walked into the chippy. Mycroft was fighting with the DI again and therefore was craving fatty and greasy foods. Things that she would never tell her boss she also enjoyed. Her calendar was full today so she chose to go to the closer chippy with the creepy bloke that for some reason was never sacked.

Shortly after she entered she heard a woman yelling in a German-accented English “how you keep this job, I don’t know, you’re a terrible man.” Anthea looked up and was about to agree with the woman but was taken by her presence, even though she only saw her backside. Like herself, one would look upon her shoulder-length dark blonde straight locks and tattooed arms and know, that one should not fuck with this woman. 

Forgetting the email she was reading from the PM’s second assistant, she waited for the woman to turn around. Anthea was even more taken by her angry, though not unkind, eyes. She was also tan and had a perfect silver ring on the right side of her nose. She was well kept, but completely low-maintenance. Anthea would get on her knees in an instant if this woman told her too. The woman started walking toward the exit that Anthea was blocking.

She noticed Anthea near the door and her eyes softened and her steps slowed a little. Anthea shifted her feet and was going to step aside from the door, but changed her mind and raised her chin in a show of strength. This other woman was a little taller than her even though Anthea wore some of her killer heels. The woman smirked and stopped in front of her: crossed arms, hip out, and raised eyebrow.

Anthea scrambled to think of something to say and blurted out, “men, right?” The woman gave a full-bodied snicker in return, not breaking eye contact. 

Anthea looked at her shoes and quietly asked if the woman would like to go to a chippy with nicer people. The woman pulled Anthea's chin up so she could look her in the eye. 

“I would like that, especially if such a beautiful woman was with.”

Anthea nearly let the whole restaurant see her melt at the touch and compliment. As it were she barely let this mystery woman see it. Anthea held out her hand. 

“Andrea,” she said already knowing this woman deserved the right name.

“Pia, let’s leave this place” came the return as she walked out.

Andrea took a deep breath and restored her confidence before she went outside. Mycroft would have to wait. Apparently, the closer chippy was experiencing problems with the Ministry of Health.


End file.
